Senju D. Doflamingo
"The world of business is a true war, unlike what Pirates and Marines fight. Child's play compared to his world, the man with one thousand arms, a loyal guardian and thousands of beli at his disposal. How greedy the world must be, all doing anything for money. Turning on their wife or husband, murdering and killing for money all crimes in this world are started but man but are always finished by the Heavens......." —''The Jester Prince'' Senju D. Doflamingo (千住フラミンゴ,'' Doflamingo D. Senju'') was originally named Jonquixote D. Doflamingo '(ドンキホーテ・ドフラミンゴ, ''Jonkihōte Dofuramingo). He is the current president and chairman of the board for the Senju Corporations, famous as one of the most business men in the world. His company’s wealth has been said to be close to an estimated 100,000,000,000 within his Corporation. His personal wealth at 1,000,000,000 for his head, since he is a very influence business man. Selling to both in the public and in the black-market, he seems to do business with anyone who has the money. He is currently the main Ally of The Hakuri Pirates giving thousands of beli to Demetrius and his cause. He is the nephew of '''Donquixote D. Doflamingo, originally working under him and then was given the Senju Corporations as a gift for his 21st birthday. Originally working in the human auction house, he then left and went to Senju Corporations Headquarters. Were he began to form what the company is now today. Famous as The Senju Kannon (千アームド観音, Senju no Kannon[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?]), because of his devil fruit the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Senju Kannon. He also holds the Shishi Shishi no Mi, Model: Okami, on his ring and now is his personal body guard. With this Senju sets out to rule the world of business and with another dark agenda. Wishing to have all of his products bought and used between the wars of marines and Pirates. Appearance Senju is a very tall and muscular man, very handsome as well. Prefect skin, not a fault at all and pure brown eyes. Originally his hair was bleach blonde, but had it dyed black to change his identity for some unknown reason. Senju is very recognizable because of his blue pearl earrings, that hang from his ears and seems to stretch them out as well. However he has a tattoo of a black cross on his forehead, but wears white bandages to cover it up. During the per-time skip, he had his black hair slicked back and still had his blue earrings. But his tattoo was seen easily, he had his nail painted black as well. He wore a black Chinese style shirt that was button all the way up to his neck. He wore black suite pants as well, wearing a black fur coat over this. He had cords on his coat holding together, he was sometimes seen with a notebook with him as well. He always had a cold expression on his face. During the post-time skip, he left his hair grow he grow taller and more muscular. He warped bandages around his tattoo, however keeping his earrings. He now dons a very fine and expenses suits; he wears a white button up shirt. With a black tie, black jacket and suit pants. He wears black dress shoes, with black socks and a black belt. He does have a white fur coat hanging over his shoulders all the time. He is still seen carrying a book with him and his ring that holds the Okami fruit in it. Gallery Category:Kazekage21 Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Will of D. Category:Antagonists Category:Former Revolutionary Category:Former Slave Category:Former Pirate Category:Hakuri Pirates Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Mystic Weapon User Category:Rokushiki User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Business Man